warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nezha/@comment-27415343-20151217164910
So I forked over some plat (aquired from trading nezha parts :P) to get him and...... Well im really dissapointed. All bellow is my opinion about the frame. How it is acquired did not influence my opinion. To emphasize MY opionion, yours and others may very well be different and i would love to hear it :) At first i was under the impression that nezha was a melee frame. My build was well balanced with nothing under 100%, a health mod and 1 armour mod (he has 175 armour so why not use it?). This did not end well. He felt very.... do nothing? I couldnt really tank anything because my base hp is so low, the 3 gave me a bit of defence but nowhere near the level of other melee frames (chroma, valkyre or even Excalabur) the damage was lackluster and his cc was mediocre at best. Next was a power range build with 250% power range 100% duration and damage with 130% efficiency and a health mod. this faired better. But again the 1 and 2 felt like they didnt do anything, the 3 felt like a subpar iron skin. The ult was decent however, 45 meter range with a long duration cc. But then issues, when the ult expires you are forced into an animation, the ult doesnt hit anyone inside of an arctic eximus bubble and enimies that walk into range do not get cc'd. The last point wouldnt be such an issue if you could recast it but doing so means a long cancel animation followed by a longer recast animation that overall takes nearly 4 seconds when a frame like mirage or nyx just need to press 1 button with extremly short animation times. This build felt alright but i would never pick it over any other cc frame including Rhino who does the exact same thing but has a team buff, is tankier, and actually does respectable damage. The last build I tried was a power build. This was in an effort to see if there was any damage in his kit that is usable so I didnt judge any stats other than damage. This went about as i expected it. The 1 did next to negligable amounts of damage taking well above 10 seconds to kill a drac master on draco which i could accomplish with 3 shots from a bolto (including the explosion combo, far more practicle to just bring something like a simulor as the combo is so hard to pull off mid fight). the 2 obviously does no damage other than a simple proc. The 3 does less than the 1 and the cc seemed very unreliable accross all builds including my ranged build. So then what about the ult? it sucked basically I mean it killed a lancer at lvl 40 but thats about it, a heavy gunner took 4 casts to kill so clearly this isnt a damage fram contrary to the description. Has anyone else had a different experience? did you enjoy the frame and if so what build?